War algorithm table
War Algorithm War algorithm *''War algorithm (Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell).'' General *If you’re a failed state, devastated territory, rebel/resistance/partisan cell/puny island or city state -1 due to lack of resources! If you're a super power, principal powers or great powers of the game +4, since you have loads at your disposal! All other types and classes of states 0. *Side with greater infrastructure: +3 *Side with greater technology: +5 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *Side with greater agriculture: +2 *Larger land mass + 1 *Defeated last time -1 to the last time's loser *'Surprise attack +6 Attackers' *'Sent spies in to the defender's nation the previous round to gain secret knowledge for the attacker= attacker +1, Defender -1.' *'+2 Defender uses a scorched earth policy -2 for attackers. Mods can inflict a famine or epidemic on both in the next round due to the problems caused by very short supplies.' Nation size The size of the nation in area. *'''-12 Puny island\city state (eg OTL Narau\Monaco)' *'-10 Exstreemly small (eg. OTL Fiji)' *'-7.5 Very Small (eg. OTL Portugal) ' *'-5 Small (eg. OTL New Zealand)' *'0 Medium (eg. OTL Sweden)' *'+5 Modest (eg. OTL Madagascar)' *'+10 Large (eg. OTL Argentina)' *'+15 Very large (eg. OTL Canada)' *'+10 Extremely large (eg. OTL Russia)' Terrain *Knowledge of landscape: **+10 for in one's homeland, **+7.5 for in one's colony, **+ 5 for warring in an adjacent nation/colony, **-1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you/you colony's continent, **-5 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent. **If war takes place in ether Antarctica or the Arctic with no prior knowledge of the place by spies or established bases by the attacker, then they will lose -15. *Fighting in large steppes or plains: Attacker +5, Defender -4. (Blitzkrieg and the like). *Storming on to a coastline from the sea, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to polar region or a large jungle: attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Storming a desert: -1 attacker, +1 for defender *'Large forests:' +1.5 for defender, -0.5 for attacker *'Full of lakes and ponds:' +2 for defender, -0.5 for attacker *'Many hills:' +2 for defender, -0.5 for attacker *'Attacking a island:' +3 for defender, -7.5 for attacker *Mountain chain: +3 for defender, 11 for attacker *'Mountainous island:' +5 for defender, 12 for attacker *Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like today's London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghai, Mumbai and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender+2 *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -5, but it does not get applied if the attacker is from the same sort of environment (ie: Niger would not mined invading Mali since they are both mostly desert, so no disadvantage to Niger). WMD * Nuclear war gives the atomic user - ** Strategic arms (Tsar bomb and Dong Feng 5, etc) attacker +10 and defender -10 ** Tactical arms (Polaris and Hiroshima, ect) +5 and -5 ** SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima types (David Croket and 'suitcase' mini-bombs, etc) +2.5 and -2. for . ** Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit.5 ** Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. * Bio weapons give the attacker +5 and the defender -12.5. * Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -5. Allies * Every nation or major vassal/colony militarily helping with their side= +3 * Every nation or major colony/vassal offering supplies to their side= +2 * Every guerrilla force or resistance/partisan group helping way helping with their side= +1 Motive *'To end a dictatorship:' +7.5 attacker, -10 defender (only if the attacker is a democracy and the defender is a dictatorship. Babba Bush coming to save the oppressed Iraqis, etc.). *'To end a democracy''' +7.5 attacker, -10 defender (only if the attacker is a dictatorship and the defender is a democracy. Hitler rally the troops with toxic propaganda, etc). *'Perfidiously invading current ally:' -6 Attacker, +10 defender *'To provide lebensraum or the wanton conquest of resources:' -3 attacher, +5 defender *'Uniting a similar people and culture:' Attacker +4 Attacker, -0.5 defender. *Religious motives such as jihad = +6.5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. *To get a local/regional tactical advantage= + 2 to the attacker. *Non given= 0 to the attacker *+3 Economic gain (land, money, resources, etc) *'+2 Aiding Ally' *'+2 Defending territory not held for more than 10 years' *'+4 Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years' *'+3 Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation' *'+4 Pre-emptive strike' *'+5 Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost' *'+6 Aiding Social/Moral/Ideological/Religious Kinsmen who are being oppressed' *'+6 Attacking to enforce political hegemony' *'+5 Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation' *'+7.5 Loss of over 10%of national territory or colonies/vassals/colonies' *'+9 Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack' *'+10 Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture.' Home front *Under trade sanctions or a trade embargo: -1 to whoever is the victim of such an act. *If either or both sides did not update their economy, industry, transport, military and/or infrastructure in the last 20 years then they will lose -5 as a penalty for neglecting their nation's integrity. *If you have been at war for 6 of the last 10 rounds, continus or not, then -5 untill there is atleast 10 turns of peace in a row due to the riggors of war on the public moral. Theatres of war *'One front +2 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'Two fronts -5 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'Three or more fronts -7 To the combatant nation doing so.' Concurrent wars *'None 0 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'One concurrent war -2 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'Two concurrent wars -5 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'Three or more concurrent wars -7 To the combatant nation doing so.' Troops * Many or major OTL/ATL defences and fortified places: Defender + 10 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 continus turns in a row -5 due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 1 turn. *If either side nation chose to deploys over 500 Tanks (or main battle tanks after the Panzer III and the like were invented), 500 bombers, 20 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, ships of the line, Ironclads, dreadnoughts, battleships or aircraft carriers (depends on historic time) in the war then they get +1 for land, sea and/or air. Remember to say how many you deploy or it will be guessed or ignored by a mod. Modern large war ships also take time to build. *Morale: -5 In face of larger army, -10 for completely surrounded, +10 for in face of a smaller army, +15 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the loser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 200,000 (ie, 1,000,000 = 5 points) Territorial greed *If the attacking nation has either tripled its size or captured a land mass greater than the size of Greenland (both apply depending on national size) in less than 5 turns in a row, then - 7.5 to the attacker each turn unless he stops for 2 turns to consolidate the gains. Totalling up the result. *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins and the total % decides the losses. :*A total % of 50% equals a draw leading to stalemate, :*A total % of 51% equals 1 pixel of land lost by the loser, :*A total % of 52% equals 2 pixels of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 53% equals 3 pixels of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 55% equals 5 pixels of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 56% equals 5% of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 58% equals 10% of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 60% equals 20% of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 66% equals 33% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 70% equals 50% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 75% equals 60% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 77% equals 66% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 80% equals 75% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 85% equals 80% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 90% equals the loser being 100% overrun and crushed automatically, leading to the loser’s formal surrender in one round! :*Note that the 12 hugest nations, colonies and territories can't be defeated in 1 algo', instead you need 2 different consecutive Algo's to defeat 50% of the nation each time. The second algo can only start after the first ends in either a victory or a surrender. *Do this for every turn you’re warring in. *The result goes here War Algorithm result page for record. Also see *Map game rules *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game *The minor alternate states *'renewed' GDR *It's those 2 people again *'remnant' USSR. *New World Order Game #1 *New World Order Game #2 *New World Order Game #3 *New World Order Game #4 *New World Order Game #5 Category:Policy Category:Site administration Category:Community Category:Help Category:Map Games